clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fanon:All editors are equal
Editors come in all shapes, sizes and powers; from the bureaucrat, to the admin, to the standard editor, to the IP address. It's also possible that although you do not know it, the editor you're talking to is a moderator! Although it is rare in recent times, Club Penguin staff members have even been known to participate in fansite communities in the distant past. In addition, a member may have very high amounts of clothing from previous years, even some dating back to when the Beta Hat was released. An editor's status, popularity, attitude, demeanour, or in-game experience may influence the way we think about them. However, there is no person on this wiki that has more authority than another, no matter what, because all editors are equal. Appealing to a higher authority Club Penguin authorities A common cry among Club Penguin players, is that of "A mod said so" or "a mod replied to my email saying I was right." Although the figures of authority around Club Penguin generally know the rules better, player moderators and the members of New Horizon Interactive who normally reply to a question may not know any more or less about the game than any knowledgeable player. For this reason, customer service reports and the words of player moderators do not have more authority than those of normal players; anything that can be quoted from them can also be quoted from the Club Penguin rules. Wiki authorities Wikis are not based on any form of hierarchy. Administrators and bureaucrats are trusted members of the wiki community who are recognised for reliable edits and fairness in dealing with discussions or arguments. This does not give them authority over other players in overruling decisions; all major decisions of this kind (such as requesting adminship) must be made by the community, and not by an individual. Editors should also not claim "Admin name here said that we shouldn't do this, so we shouldn't" if there isn't already a clear rule or policy on this. Don't actively ignore it either, though; discuss it. Discussion is a major part of wikis. In-game experience Many players are well-rounded and have much experience within the game. Their edits may be considered more weighted in a dispute because of their clothes, furniture and may think their edits have more value and trump others because they know more. However, on the wiki, this does not matter. A beginner has as much weight in their edits as a player with, for example a Beta Hat. Still, in the case of no prior experience, having solid knowledge of the subject before making large changes to its article can be beneficial, preventing some forms of confusion and editor conflict. The same applies to the Fanon continuity of this site. Reading about core articles of this wiki, such as the villainous Darktan, the country of USA, and other articles will help you as well, so that your edits won't get confused or considered OOC. Remember Everyone on this wiki is equal. Stay cool, don't get frustrated with other users, and be polite. We're all equal, and with equality comes equal importance. All editors are equal